Eternal Blaze
by azutara
Summary: This is my first story.Its basically about Azula as a business woman with a dark past meeting a stripper named Katara.Will Katara be able to rid Azula of the scars?There might be future G!P just a warning. There should be more azutara fics.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Blaze Ch.1: Dance For You

It was a beautiful morning, well for some, but at Pyre Industries Azula Pyre felt like shit."Damn meetings and the council wasting my time for shit like charity, who needs peasants anyways?". Azula checked her mirror and smirked. Even though it was Friday she made everyone including herself dress for business. She had on black dress shoes, black dress pants, a belt buckle that looked like the Pyre Industries symbol(an ember) except hers was blue. Although it didn't match with her red dress shirt covered by her black vest. Azula had just removed her black tie when Jane, a red head wearing a tight black dress, came in."Um Princess Azula?", Azula's frustrated gold eyes met her secretary's nervous blue ones and made hand notions saying "Get on with it". Jane pointed to Azula's business phone that she answered after sending Jane back to her desk."What is it?", Azula answered already knowing who called her."Hey is that anyway to talk to your friend/friend with benefits?", Azula smiled already picturing the look on Ty Lees face."I hope you aren't calling for a quick fuck Ty Lee because I'm kind of busy working like you should be at the carnival or restaurant", Azula answered while looking over party invitations **her father** wanted her and her brother to attend **for the company's image**."No...Okay maybe but not anymore, I was wondering if you were going to come down to my job tonight, and don't say you're busy because you promised Zula!", Ty Lee whined. Azula rubbed her temples trying to decide if she should work until 3 A.M. or have some fun with her friend."You know what Ty I'll be there tonight just tell me when you go on stage", Azula pulled the phone away from her ear when Ty Lee screamed with joy and put the phone back to her ear when Ty Lee calmed down and started to give her information. Azula agreed and hung up to finish her work with a new look of determination. Azula's last thoughts were _this is going to be a night to remember._

**Azutara Azutara Azutara Azutara Azutara Azutara Azutara Azutara **

Azula sent her employees home early after finishing her work and headed back to her mansion. Azula's mansion was the color of the brightest flames mostly blue to show she is the brightest and strongest in her family as **her father had always told her**. Azula walked up the stairway then down the hall to her bedroom. She closed the shiny blue curtains that lead to the balcony it was to the left of her bed. Azula picked out her clothes from her white closet on the right of her bed and placed them on her bed. Her mattress was covered by black and red covers with designed and embroidered matching pillows. Next to her closet was her master bathroom. After taking a shower Azula got dressed in black lingerie, tight black jeans, red chucks, and a red shirt with two dragons circling each other on it. Azula decided not to take her limo or wear her blue belt buckle so no one would recognize her and wear black eye contacts . Even though it reminded her of **her mother **Azula wore her black hair down and took her flame red Ferrari. She parked far away from the strip club that she built for Ty Lee and **her father only praised it because of the money it made**. Her older brother ,**Zuko**, seeing that their father gave her praise for the club decided to build a **night club **for people to dance at but their father didn't even compliment him,_ poor Zuzu_, Azula shook her head. She went through an alley to the back door after seeing the line of people. Azula named her strip club **"The Eternal Blaze"** while Zuko named his _"The Volcano"_. Azula's thinking was interrupted by Zuko's girlfriend/Azula's friend, Mai, opened the door with her usual bored look and monotone voice ,"Hurry up I have to get back to the bar" she lead Azula to a door with the name "**Energy". **Ty Lee came out and sent Azula to her seat. _Let the show begin. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: Harmony**

Azula smirked as the D.J. played **"Strip" By Chris Brown**. Ty Lee came out on stage and began twirling to the song losing her clothes as the song begun. When the song ended Ty Lee was down to pink lingerie that stuck to her body with sweat. Azula went over to the bar to grab a drink before leaving. The bar was located near the entrance to the left of it when you come in. The whole place was decorated in different flamed colors."What would you like?", Mai mumbled before she saw Azula and poured her red wine. Azula nodded her thanks while Mai fixed her tight black dress and talked about the strippers with Azula. Ty Lee came out in a pink top, jacket, miniskirt, and sneakers with a purse full of the money she earned. "You did outstanding Ty, I wish I could stay, but I must be going", Azula was about to leave when Ty grabbed her arm and told her how the old superstar stripper got replaced by some chick named **"Harmony"**. _Fine I guess I could stay it is the last song_, Azula thought and returned to her reserved table. The lights dimmed down as the song **"Dance For You" By Beyonce** came on and the curtains opened to reveal a throne with a woman who took everyone's breath away including Azula who was sipping her wine but spit it out when she saw this sexy woman who looked her age 22. Harmony had long curvy brown hair spilling to her curvy, plump ass. She had a dark caramel complexion, but what really got Azula was the blue necklace she wore and her shiny blue eyes that hid secrets that Azula wanted to know _"It's too bad I have work to finish"_, Azula thought as she headed back to her mansion to get some sleep.

Azula woke up early and decided to go to her uncle's tea shop for breakfast even though she kept it from her father she visited her uncle."Azula it is good to see you", Iroh smiled at his niece and handed her the tea he finished making for her. Azula made sure no one recognized her when she was out in town without security even though she could handle herself. While drinking tea and discussing family matters Azula saw a familiar face and quickly excused herself from a baffled Iroh. Azula purposely bumped shoulders with "Harmony" who wasn't looking because of talking with a blind girl who had her hair up in a bun."Hey watch w-", Harmony stopped when she realized she had seen this woman last night."Hello Harmony, or is that your real name?", Azula smirked as the girl's eyes widened while her friend raised an eyebrow."What's your real name sexy", Azula slid her shades down a little."It's kiss my as-", Harmony was interrupted by her friend whispering something in her ear."Oh my god! It's you, your Azula Pyre, where the hell is my mother!", Azula frowned and took off her shades."What's your name peasant and what the hell are you talking about?", Harmony's friend went to get a taxi."My name's not Harmony it's Katara Tundra", Azula's eyes widened realizing Tundra Corps. was **her father's **rival in business as it was also her,_ but she is beautiful ,_Azula decided if she could get Katara as a friend or_ something more_ than **her father will be happy**._ But what of your happiness?_, Azula frowned at **her mother's voice** but ignored it seeing Katara walk to a taxi."Katara wait!", Azula stopped Katara from getting in the car."Let's talk".

Azula drove in her Ferrari with Katara in the passenger seat. When they arrived at the mansion Azula let her servants take her coat but noticed Katara kept her jacket which was unusual in The Fire Nation."So, look I'm not good with conversation but before you ask, no I don't want to fuck you, I don't want your money, I just find you interesting, so if you tell me about yourself I'll tell you about me deal?", Katara remained stoic for a little while before speaking touching her necklace, "I apologize for this morning you had nothing to do with your father's actions" Azula nodded but decided not to ask anything else because she just met Katara but what she said intrigued Azula."Um I know it's not my business but I heard a rumor that your um a lesbian?", Katara said blushing looking down making Azula smirked when she saw the blush."Yes I am do you have a problem with that?"Katara smiled and shook her head."I just hoped I wasn't the only business daughter", Azula's eyes widened before grinning "Well than Katara are you dating?","Mmmm no but if you're asking the answer is yes, I need a date for tonight's party anyways", Azula agreed and drove Katara home to get ready. As they went separate ways Azula could only think about having two companies and Katara could only think how she was a step closer to finding what happened to her deceased mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Blaze Ch.3**

Azula looked in the mirror and frowned,_ stupid party_, Azula thought looking at her red cocktail dress and red pumps, she looked sexy but dangerous. Azula grabbed the instructions to Katara's mansion and pulled up in her Ferrari waiting on Katara. Azula couldn't help but stare at Katara in her elegant blue cocktail dress and matching heels, Azula wanted to run her hands through Katara's wavy chocolate hair. Katara hugged a young man who looked about a year and older with his wavy chocolate hair down and signs of a shaved beard. Azula guessed this was Katara's brother Sokka she spoke about last night,_ wait I listened to what she said last night?_, Azula shook the thoughts away as Katara got into the car. "You look good but could do better", Katara rolled her eyes and muttered a response, "Perfect way to start a date", Azula smirked and drove to the party.

Everyone cleared the way when they saw Azula, some tried to talk to Azula but were flicked off like the parasites she thought they looked like. Azula had been talking to her father Ozai and her older brother Zuzu when she saw one of the Terra Company's bodyguard flirting with Katara, usually Azula wouldn't care if someone tried to take her date but it was different with Katara. While her brother Zuko talked to her father who looked absolutely bored she made her way to Katara. The bodyguard had long brunette hair, green eyes, and his mustache connected to his beard. "Excuse me bodyguard shouldn't you be watching the daughter of Terre Company it would be ashamed if something were to happen to her", the bodyguard had the nerve to tell Katara that his name was Haru and give her his number before excusing himself. "What. The. Fuck was that?!" Azula was so pissed she didn't even realize Katara was smiling. Katara walked over to the band and told them to play **Poppin' By Chris Brown**. Katara grabbed a shocked Azula and went out to the dance floor while some left the floor not knowing the song or how to dance to it. Katara turned her back to Azula and guided Azula's hands to her hips and started to grind into Azula. Everyone watched and some started to join once they saw Azula start to grind into Katara and suck on her neck.

"That was very hot what you did tonight but I want to know what that was about?", Azula questioned after the song was over and Katara took her to the snack table tasting each Nations delicacies. Katara just smirked, "That was a just me showing you that I'm only interested in you unless you want me to lea-" before she could finish Azula interrupted "No! I mean no I-Ahem-find myself wanting to get to know you better", Azula and Katara were shocked to find she wasn't lying. _Maybe I am interested in her_, Azula smiled and offered Katara her hand as a way to start over. " Hi my name is Azula Pyre, I'm currently single, I own half of the family business my brother owns the other, my father is deciding who he wants to run all of the company, and there's not a lot to say about myself". Katara shakes Azula's hand smiling "It's nice to meet you I'm Katara Tundra, I own half of my family business my brother also owns half but we don't fight over it, I have many friends, three exes, and I have a girlfriend who I hope to reveal secrets to and that she will do the same", Azula looked shocked, hurt, and pissed when Katara said she had a girlfriend. "Who is this** girlfriend** you speak of", Katara smiled hearing the hatred in Azula's voice. Katara led Azula outside to Azula's Ferrari and made her look in the mirror. Azula looked at Katara, "Does this mean what I think you're asking?", Katara shook her head "Nope it means what you're going to ask or reject", Azula liked that Katara gave her the power. "Well then Ms. Tundra will you be my girlfriend?" Katara answered with a passionate kiss, both forgetting the company and Katara actually forgetting about finding out who murdered her mother.

Azula lazily stretched in her bed until she felt someone cuddle into her. Azula prayed she didn't call Ty Lee for some "fun" after asking Katara to be her girlfriend, she smiled when she discovered it wasn't Ty Lee but the young woman was as optimistic as her. Azula kissed Katara on the forehead and looked under the covers to find both in nightgowns. She opened her door and called for her maids and asked if they could fix her and Katara breakfast. The maids were shocked to hear her ask so politely but complied to Azula and left. Azula frowned when she saw Katara calling for her mother like she was in a nightmare. Azula wrapped her arms around Katara noticing how she calmed down and woke up with tears that made Azula upset. "Good morning beautiful", Katara responded with a kiss to Azula's cheek and putting her clothes back on. Azula remembered Katara saying her father's actions are why Katara's mother is dead, but she didn't want to upset Katara so she decided to get dressed as well to have some employers get information for her. Azula and Katara parted ways after breakfast and Azula dropping Katara off at her mansion.

Azula called a meeting of all her employees and told them whoever found information on the death or anything to do with the death of Kya, Katara whimpered the name in her nightmare, then they would get a raise, promotion, and a week of vacation. Azula realized she would probably do anything for Katara, _could I be falling for her! No I just like her or want to know her secrets to get to her company that's all right?_, Azula shook off her thoughts as her phone rang. "Azula Pyre speaking", Azula was shocked to hear Ty Lee who usually called if it was something important about the club. "Azula OMG! You missed it, Aang Zephyr of Zephyr Corporation came looking for the new stripper I made friends with, Katara, and argued that he wanted her back but she said no and he got upset and took her to the Air Nation! um hello?", Azula dropped the phone and rushed out of the building ignoring anyone who tried to get her attention. All Azula could think about was taking Katara from that brat who's supposed to bring peace to all Companies and kick his ass! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Blaze Ch.4: Forever**

Azula pushed people out of the way as she headed towards Aang's office to beat the living shit out of him, then so kindly ask him where her girlfriend was,_ hmm girlfriend I like the sound of that_, Azula smirked when she slammed the door open and surprised Aang who was in a meeting. The young man had let his brown hair grow back, his shocked grey eyes still held warmth, and Azula could see blue arrow tattoos sticking out of his long sleeve orange robe with large beads around his neck. His voice was deep as he spoke with kindness, "Azula it is a pleasure to see you, forgive my rudeness but why exactly are you here?" Azula looked around the room sharply making Aang's employees pack up and leave quickly. "Let's get to the point **Avatar** where the hell is **my girlfriend Katara?**, and don't act like the stupid innocent child you use to be because I know that you took her", Aang frowned and sighed "Ok I did take Katara here because we use to date and I made a proposition to connect our companies through marriage since we are the weakest companies but we could be strong together but she politely declined and told me of her new relationship with you" Aang cleared his throat "Congrats by the way, so after shooting me down I told Katara I can help her finding who killed her mother, which always gets her, and gave her directions to a bar where some Fire Nation members are who talk about the old days including kills-" before he could finish Azula slammed him into the wall and told him to hand over the info which he did and she left.

_That little naive monk why didn't he send someone with her! When I get home I definitely need to ask my father if he knows the murderer of Katara's mom probably one of his gangs he uses to threaten companies_, Azula thought as she searched the bar for Katara and heard a ruckus in the pool table room. Azula tried to open the door but it was jammed, putting her kung fu arts to use Azula did a round house kick on the door and saw red when the door fell to reveal three non-shaven men, haven't taken a shower in years, momma's boys in the room with a unconscious Katara. Two men were holding her up while the one with his back turned to her was pulling his small member out his pants. "Who the hell are you?!", one of the men holding Katara said while the leader turned facing Azula with his dick hanging limp,_ probably five inches and can't even get it up disgusting_, Azula smiled coldly and answered "I'm the woman who's going to help you gentlemen out" the leader smirked and told his friends that they would fuck Katara after they did Azula, making Azula cringe unnoticeably. The two men sat Katara in a chair near the door and came with their boss towards Azula. Azula could see Katara stirring and when the men where close enough Azula pulled out her lucky gun "Ember" and shot the surprised leader in his groin while elbowing one of his friends in the gut and throwing him on the last friend. "Azula?" Azula ran to Katara who weakly called her name "Shhh it's ok I'm here, let's go" Azula held Katara's waist tightly with one hand the other pointing at the friends who were helping their leader up. "You bitch who the fuck do you think you are?!" the leader screamed trying to stop the blood flowing from his crotch. "I'm Azula Pyre if you must know you low ranked son of a bitch, and I don't think you will go to the cops so we will be taking our leave". Azula ran with Katara back to her Ferrari and drove to the airport knowing it would be a tiring trip back home.

Azula held Katara tightly in her arms after Katara told her about her childhood, Azula smiled at the things she told her, Katara's father retired from the company and live in a mansion with her brother and his wife suki with a child on the way, she told her of how she mistook her friendly feelings for Aang as love and that's why she wasn't with him, she had dated the Earth bodyguard **Haru** because of his free spirit he was the perfect man but wouldn't settle down until there was true peace in the world making Katara waiting until she left him, the last one was Jet a freedom fighter who had a bad boy style but disappeared after she broke up with him when he created a gang, finally she told Azula about her mother who wouldn't sell her half of the company to Azula's father and hired a gang who barged in one night, Katara's father Hakoda tried to fight them but one got past to where her and her mother had hid and shot her in front of her. Azula frowned and held Katara tighter when she started whimpering, tearing at Azula's heart. Katara started waking up and looked to Azula with a sad smile which made Azula frown "What's the matter beautiful?" Katara smiled happily at the term of endearment and asked "I Know we have only known each other for a couple of weeks almost a month but will you stay with me I...I think I love you Azula" Azula frowned and sat up making Katara regret what she said. "You would still love me if I told you I am different and my father sent the assassins to kill your mother?" Katara grabbed her hands and nodded "Show me how your different and it's not you to blame for her death". Azula smiled and shook her head " I think I love you too but I will show you later mk?" Katara frowned but nodded letting Azula to go.

It had been at least three months since Azula and Katara revealed their feelings for one another and Azula has yet to tell Katara what she was hiding. Katara still worked as a stripper and Azula made sure no one got private meetings with her or touched her and she didn't wear revealing clothes like the others. Azula's father Ozai had announced at one of their parties his decision to give Azula the company which upsetted Zuko who bitched about it to Mai. Azula now had the whole company to herself meaning the council had no input on her decisions nor her father since he was retired. This allowed her to show off Katara who she wanted to work at her company, Azula rolled the blue velvet box in her hand smiling and quickly putting it away to head to dinner where Katara waited. It was romantic which would have surprised many people who only knew Azula's dark side. "So how was your day love?", Azula smiled and replied "Terrible without seeing your face shine as bright as the moon, what about you beautiful?", Katara laughed lightly as she sipped her wine "Distracting I couldn't work today because I felt I would be betraying you letting those dirty, unfaithful men stick dollar bills into my thong", Azula smirked victoriously. Azula cleared her throat loudly and stood up gaining everyone's including Katara's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen as you know I'm Azula Pyre and this is Katara Tundra and I'm honored to say I love this woman and she feels the same but I want to take this relationship to the next level by asking-" Azula got on knee and held Katara's hand who had stood up shocked "Will you marry me Katara Tundra?" Azula slipped the ring on her finger, it was a large sapphire surrounded by diamonds with a 24 karat band holding it all together. "OMG! Aula hell to the yes!" Katara tackled Azula who groaned dramatically before kissing Katara with a crowd clapping and taking pictures. "Does this mean you'll stay with me?" Katara looked into Azula's eyes as **Forever By Chris Brown **came and Azula whispered "Forever"

_**A/N: **_**Don't worry it's not the end!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: Remember You**

Azula watched as Katara picked out a wedding dress trying to pick one that wasn't expensive, even after they had their first fight on why she shouldn't worry about the cost, but eventually Azula gave in. Katara's father, brother, and pregnant sister-in-law were also there. Azula didn't even feel a pang of jealousy as she remembered that her father had gone on a retirement vacation so he didn't hear about the wedding.

"Baby, your blanking out on us again is there something on your mind, you're not regretting this are you?", Azula saw Katara start to tense up and quickly comforted her, "Of course not darling this wedding isn't even the fullest extent I would go for your happiness". Katara nodded and bit her lip when she saw her brother Sokka rubbing Suki's stomach as their baby boy kicked with passion making them laugh. Azula quickly frowned when she realized that face, _Oh shit there goes that I want a baby face, no matter I'll still wait until our honeymoon to tell her_.

"Did I not say I wanted this wedding to be perfect! Where the hell are the roses I ordered, the invitations still need to be sent out, I must be going crazy-", Azula felt like she could breathe blue fire with all the stress upon her. Ty Lee and Mai waited until Azula calmed herself before taking over and sending Azula to spend the time she has left with her fiancée. Although Azula wasn't expecting to find her fiancée with a visitor in their mansion.

"Ahem and who may I ask is this Katara?", Azula watched as Katara frowned and introduced the young man with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. "Honey this is Jet, my ex, I presumed he was dead but it turned out he had went into the army and got hospitalized", Azula crossed her arms and stayed calm when Katara introduced him to her but still had a question on her mind. "Jet this is the love of my life and my fiancée Azula", Jet smirked before getting off the coach and stretched his hand out to her.

Katara pleaded with her eyes for Azula to be nice so Azula shook the offered hand and asked her question, "That's fine and dandy but what is he doing in our house, love?" Azula's quick perception saw every time they exchanged terms of endearment Jet would frown. _Looks like that answered my question but the sooner he confesses the sooner he's out of my house_, Jet cleared his throat preparing his answer "Well when I got back here I realized I made Katara wait for a family, I just wanted to help her get revenge on the person who murdered her mother that's why I left. I came back hoping I still had a chance", Jet smiled lovingly to a stunned Katara as a calm Azula watched.

Azula's calm demeanor was broken when she suddenly began to laugh upsetting Jet and making Katara confused. "If you came here wanting to be her shining knight in armor good luck, Katara I say this with extreme seriousness and you know this, if you would like to leave me for Jet you have my blessings, just leave my house with him and never come back or you can send our guest away and I'll be waiting for you upstairs, good-night", Azula nodded to Jet then Katara and went up the staircase.

Azula contained a sigh of relief as the bed dipped and Katara embrace her from behind holding her close. "I'm not going to leave you Azula even if all my exes lined up with luxuries and poetry, you're my true love am I yours?", Azula turned onto her back and pulled Katara into her side to kiss her sweetly. Katara smiled as she thought of her new life with Azula.

Azula fixed her tuxedo as she waited for Hakoda to walk Katara down the aisle. They would finally be married and Azula knew she would have it all and more when she gives the love of her life a child. Katara took everyone's breath away as she walked down the aisle with her father who gave her away with tears in his eyes. Everyone sat as the minister spoke until it was time to exchange vows, Azula had decided for Katara to go first.

"Azula, my shining sun, I love you and sometimes you can be cold but you only show your true emotions to me. If you were anyone else I would say we were rushing things but this feels so right. If you can trust me with your love, baggage, desires, and etcetera in the short time we've known each other then I know this is where I'm meant to be", Azula couldn't help when tears started to flow and a smile showed on her face shocking some people who knew her, her entire life.

"Katara, you are the my shining moon, I love the way you make me feel and how you keep me calm. With you I know I have someone waiting for me when I get back from work instead of my thoughts. I feel free and not under my father's critical gaze. He might not agree with our marriage when he finds out but he is no longer in charge of my decisions. I won't let anything get in our way, I love you", Katara was fully emotional and it took Azula and some of the bridesmaids to calm her.

The rings were placed on each other's finger and it was time for the lovebirds to seal the deal with a kiss. Before their lips could meet the sound of the doors slamming open and Jet yelling "Stop! I object!", Azula rubbed her temples while the groomsmen held Jet back. "On what grounds do you object my child?", the minister spoke calmly as Jet broke past the groomsmen to get to Katara.

"On the grounds that Katara is not nor will she ever be into women especially someone related to the killing of her mother. Katara please give me one more chance to make you happy, I can actually give you kids that will look like us. With her your kids will want to know their donor father, come back to me babe", Jet pleaded on his knees in front of Katara.

Katara smiled at Jet making him smirk, but when her eyes met Azula's, Azula knew who she had chosen. "Jet my only answer is this", Katara pulled Azula to her and sealed their marriage with a slow passionate kiss. Jet watched outraged as Azula swiped Katara off her feet and carried her to their limo waving and thanking those for coming.

Katara and Azula toasted to their marriage and sipped their wine in the hotel Azula rented out. Katara blushed and bit her lip when she saw the bedroom they would consummate their marriage on. "Katara before we begin I need to tell you how I'm different, ok?", Katara nodded and sat on the rose covered bed. "22 years ago I was born with a penis, my dad thought I was a boy until I started filling out and wanted to get rid of my penis. My mother loved me the way I was and disagreed with him, I hated that I had to live with it until I met you. I let people, like Jet, say things to my past girlfriends like 'She can't give you children' to test their devotion to me. They failed but not you because you truly love me and I don't mind letting you be my first and before you ask Ty just gives me hand jobs we've never gotten far because of what we believed, do you want to leave me?", Azula looked up vulnerable into her wife's eyes.

Katara took in the information and slowly got up to turn the lights down and plug in her iphone into speakers. Azula got the message when she saw Katara began to strip and began stripping herself. **"Remember You" By The Weekend and Wiz Khalifa ** came on as Katara sat in Azula's lap kissing her grinding against the bulge in Azula's boxers. Azula slipped Katara's bra off to gently take a nipple in her mouth and suck gently until the bud was hard and gave the treatment to its partner.

_She's about to earn some bragging rights_

_I'm about to give it up like _

_I've been holding back all night_

Azula laid Katara on her back as she marked her collarbone and neck with hickeys that wouldn't go away for weeks. Katara moaned as Azula hissed in pleasure when their centers touched. Azula knew this was both of their first times so she was going to make Katara beg. Azula went further to Katara's soaked center and waited for Katara to nod before slipping her panties off.

Azula slowly lapped at Katara's center and held Katara's hips down as she swirled her tongue around her love's sensitive clit. Azula only felt a little pain as Katara pulled her face closer to her wanting her tongue. Azula wriggled her tongue into Katara's hole making her eyes roll into the back of her head. Azula's tongue could barely move as Katara tried to hold her orgasm in clenching around Azula's tongue. Azula pulled back and gently stroked Katara with four fingers making Katara shiver and convulse into her orgasm when Azula created a rhythm of her tongue and fingers going into Katara.

Katara opened her eyes to see Azula palming her erection that was peeking out of her boxers. Katara quickly helped Azula remove her boxers and gave Azula's nine and a half inches a hand job remembering to pump and twist at the head. "Oh shit! Katara.. fuck it! I need... your mouth baby!", Katara paused the music and in a flash took the head of Azula's cock in her mouth nibbling softly. Azula inhaled sharply as Katara took the whole dick until the head of her penis hit the back of Katara's throat.

"Shit! Katara take it like a pro.. don't even gag baby or I'll stop got it!", Katara nodded and let Azula fuck her throat fast and hard sometimes then slow and hard thrusts. Azula groaned as her cock grew and with Katara squeezing her balls she exploded into Katara's mouth. "Swallow baby show me that you love all of me", Katara didn't hesitate to swallow the bucket load of cum not letting any slip out making Azula proud.

Katara gently lied back while Azula hovered over her grabbing her dick and guiding the head to rub her wife's clit. "I'm clean baby ,so go in raw ,I want to have you kids Azula", Azula smiled sweetly and kissed Katara. "I can't wait for you to have my kids, I'm clean too baby so let's enjoy this", Katara nodded and turned the music back on. Azula and Katara moaned as Azula eased inside Katara and broke her hymen with a powerful thrust.

_Girl, take pride in what you want to do_

_Even if that means a new man every night inside of you_

_Baby I don't mind_

_You can tell by how I roll_

_Cause my clique high and my cup cold_

Katara cried out in pain and pleasure as Azula adjusted herself and kissed Katara slowly, slowly moving in and out of Katara. Azula finally started thrusting forcefully when Katara relaxed and nodded for Azula to continue.

_My tongue cause I'm so throwed _

_And I'm wiping sweat from my last show_

_And he's TG and I'm XO_

_I'm only hear for one night_

_And I'm a be your memory_

_Sing it in my ears, so I can hear what you're saying to me_

Azula slammed their hips together and bit Katara's collarbone so she wouldn't moan too loud. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God, fuck baby faster!", Katara squeezed her eyes shut as she was hit with shivers of ecstasy over and over again. "Fuck you like that baby! Ugh.. your squeezing my cock so good... fuck Katara! I'm... I'm going to blow!", Azula thrusted one last time before she shot her loads into Katara who was squeezing her appendage in a vice grip as she orgasmed. Azula wrapped Katara in her arms as they drifted to sleep with the music playing.

_Don't worry about my boys_

_I won't need them for what I'm about to do to you_

_Bad b****,_

_girl I think I might get used to you_

_I'm a have to take your number _

_when I'm through with you _

_All I ask of you is try to earn my memory _

_Make me remember you _

_like you remember me_

**A/N: I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this story going. I'll try to end it soon so that I can finish my others and start a new one. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reviews and shout out to those who are doing more azutara stories! I don't own any character's or the music Remember You by the Weekend and Wiz Khalifa **


End file.
